


Wherever You Will Go

by Kaiyote



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Into The Deep, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I'll go wherever you will go. (Mulan/Aurora, 2x08-centric fanvid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Wherever You Will Go" by Charlene Soraia


End file.
